1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobility building product traceability system and a production line controlling method used to set product resume and to integrate information with mobility equipment by using a cloud technology to directly read cloud data and to lower manual inputting operation, thus enhancing processing efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional production process at a factory is applied to understand a producing state of products in a production line to control product quality and to manage the production process. However, operators in the production line have to manually record each producing state, so when an abnormal state happens, a foreman has to check production records recorded by the operators, thus postponing information transmission between the operators and the foreman and lowering production efficiency. In addition, such a production control method cannot reflect the abnormal state of the production line immediately. To overcome such problems, a product resume setting method is developed.
However, the products resume setting method is used in a testing process of finished products by a manual input and contains the steps of:
1) manually distinguishing whether a color, an appearance shape, and size of the products is in a certain range or easily calculating a size and position of parts and accessories;
2) computerizing and manually inputting data into a computer in turn;
3) manually inquiring a standard specification of finished products by the operator testing the finishing products;
4) manually inputting a testing result of the finished products and related data by the operator;
5) manually inputting a testing result of qualified products and defective products by the operator; and
6) manually inputting a repairing result of the defective products by the operator.
Thereby, production efficiency cannot be enhanced, because all data is inputted manually in the data inputting process. Also, a barcode scanner scans barcodes of the products and packaging materials to further store acquired data. Yet, the operator has to hold the barcode scanner with one hand and to hold the product with the other hand, thus causing operation inconvenience.
Also, the above-mentioned steps are only used for testing the finishing products. If an abnormal problem occurs, the operator has to manually acquire related testing data of the finished products to find defective products. Moreover, the problems of the defective products and related data have to be manually recorded in a work log or to be inputted into a computer, thus wasting time and reducing efficiency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.